Kung Fu Panda One-Shots
by Mining300
Summary: A series of KFP one-shots. Could be just thought up or based on one of My Fan-Fictions or events from the TV series or movies. TiPo and Crane x Viper. Latest Edition: Forgotten
1. Tsin's Victory

**One-Shot based on the TV episode call "The Most Dangerous Po"**

Po watched as the Zhu Jiao Plant powder froze Hundun.

_No . . . _

Po looked towards the floor.

_How could I let this happen?_

Tsin walked past Po up to the frozen Hundun. "Pulls the room together, don't you think?"

Po scowled.

_He's worse than them!_

Po clenched his fist and made a decision. He looked over towards the tubes then back at The General. He looked at all of the frozen prisoners.

_I will free you!_

Po jumped in the air towards the two guards near the gas tubes. He landed on the ground kicked one into the wall and grabbed the horns of the other and threw him towards the same wall. Tsin glared at the Panda. "Dragon Warrior! What is the meaning of this!" Po got into a defensive stance. "What you are doing, General, is wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"

The General's eyes hardened. He took out two swords and charged the Panda. Po's emotions flared and his eyes hardened as well. Po ducked under a strike from Tsin's swords and lashed out, sending a kick to his chest. Tsin slid back and a surprised look appeared on his face. Po growled as he took a step forward. The surprised look on Tsin's face vanished and turned into a look of anger.

Po dashed at Tsin. The General swung his sword at Po and he was disarmed by the Dragon Warrior's kick. Tsin swung his other sword and Po grabbed that hand as well. Po glared at Tsin and started applying pressure to his wrist. Several cracks were heard as Po broke the Generals' hand. Face contracted with pain, General Tsin, punched at Po. He grabbed his fist before it could hit him, spun him around and kicked him with all his might.

General Tsin stood to his feet and in a flash The Dragon Warrior was in front of him. "It's over, General. Release your prisoners." The General stayed silent or a moment before standing up.

_I think he's given up._

Tsin pointed his arm at Po and it squirted a substance at Po, destroying his eyesight. "GAH!" Po yelled in pain. Tsin smile. "You're my prey now, boy. And you won't be going anywhere." Tsin grabbed Po by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "Ouch . . . " Po whimpered.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! You don't stand a chance without your eyes-" He was cut short when Po jabbed his face with a silent strike. He took a couple steps back. "Prepare to be hunted."

_Oh no . . . _

Po felt something slam into his back. He spun around and kicked forward, he got air. He reentered a defensive stance. He lunged forward and felt himself being flipped over onto his back. He clenched his teeth as he stood up. He got uppercut from his front causing him to take a few steps back. "What now Dragon Warrior?"

Po lunged towards the voice and met his target, but instead of an attack, his attack was used to send his running into a wall head first. Po slid down the wall; he was defeated. Tsin walked over to the panting panda and grabbed him by the shoulder; he threw the Dragon Warrior into the box connected to the tubing causing it to close.

Po heard a click and the General hooking up the tubing. "General, you don't have to do this. I came here because you were a hero!" The General raised an eyebrow at Po's antics. "Were?" Po pounded against the glass. "Were could be are if, if, GAH! This isn't the way of a Hero, General!" The General glared threw the glass. "You're right! This is!" He shouted as he twisted the knob causing gas to fly in threw the tubing. Po started to cough and he could feel his muscles tensing. He put a paw over his mouth and glared at the General threw the glass. He froze unable to move and The General laughed. "That's one more in the bag." Po mentally glared at Tsin.

_I'm going to be like this for a long time. _


	2. Bad Tigress

"But if I do that I might hurt someone . . ." Tigress whinnied. Shifu, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane all were confused, Shifu had just told Tigress to spar with someone. Shifu sighed and stroked his beard in thought. Mantis snorted. "And you care?" Tigress did not get mad, in fact there was no sign of anger at all. She smiled. "Yes." Everyone eyes widened. Tigress had smiled. Monkey took a step forward. "Tigress, are you okay?" Before she could answer his question the warriors heard crashing in the hall.

Po flew through the doors of the training hall, bounced a couple of times before landing on his back next to Tigress. He grunted in pain. "PO!" Tigress shouted and helped him up. "You okay?" He glared at her. She saw the glare and started to silently cry. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise and Shifu got angry and confused at the same time. Po's eyes softened. "Don't cry, I'm not-" They all heard footsteps from the door that was off its hinges now. They all turned to see Tigress. "Ummm . . . what's going on?" Crane asked.

The second Tigress walked closer to the panda. Po took a step back and entered a defensive stance. She smirked. " Hey handsome, you getting playful for me?" Po growled in response. Her expression turned dark. "Well then, let's play."

**(20 minutes earlier, Hall of Heroes)**

Po and Viper were walking. Po looked around. "So you said Tigress would be here?" Viper looked around as well. "Where is she?" Po said once more. "Over here, hotshot." Po and viper turned to see Tigress who was smirking. Po walked closer to Tigress. "There you are. Shifu wanted us to come get you, you skipped training." Tigress snorted. "Who care what the Grandmaster say's, I want to break every rule. And besides I prefer to say I'm picking an alternative . . . like you do." Po's ears piped up. "Hold on . . . what?"

_'Weird, she disrespected Shifu, and was open about feelings . . . hey, almost seems like me when I . . . oh no.' _Po thought. He started to back away as she started to advance. "Tigress, what happened to you?" They didn't stop moving. She thought for a couple of seconds. "I will, but only if you take me dancing." Po didn't register what she said at first. "You . . . dancing?" He stopped retreating, she reached him and started circling around him. "You like dancing?" She smiled. "Of course, do you promise?" Po didn't take long to think. "Tell me what happened and . . . yes, I promise." She smirked and put her hands on his shoulders. "I might have peaked at the mirror of Yin and Yang."

Po's eyes widened and pulled away from Bad Tigress. "Viper! Go get the mirror!" The snake instantly took off. Bad Tigress spun around and lunged for the snake. Po reached and grabbed her tail in mid air. Tigress spun around and kicked Po causing him fall to the ground a slide a couple feet away. He stood up and shook his head. "Let's have some fun, Dragon Warrior." She lunged causing Po to roll out of the way. She landed and turned on Po sending a kick. Po grabbed her foot and flipped her causing her to spin in mid air. She landed in a crouching position. Po charge her and threw a punch. She jumped over him and kicked him several times. He charged again and tackled her taking them both into the hallway. They slid away from each other.

Po held out a hand. "Come on, Tigress! I don't want to hurt you!" She snarled. "Well, I want to hurt you!" Po raised an eyebrow. "Talk about mood swings." She lunged forward and Po soon found himself breaking through the wall. He bounced a couple of times and landed at the foot of the doors of the Training hall. As he stood up Bad Tigress landed in front of him. She charged at him and kicked him into the doors.

**(Current Time, Training Hall)**

Bad Tigress charged at Po and he clenched his fist. She threw a fist at him and he dodged. Po grabbed Tigresses wrist and slammed her into the wall. "Oh no, the big bad Dragon Warrior has me beaten." She said sarcastically before kicking him in the stomach. He took a couple steps back while doubling over. She smirked and as Po stood up, uppercut him. She turned around and punched Monkey who had come to help Po. She grabbed his tail and hit Crane with it before being hit by Mantis. She stumbled back and was kicked by Monkey and wrapped up with rope by Crane. Po walked over next to Monkey.

Viper slithered in and holding the mirror with a rag covering it. Po walked over and picked it up. "Alright! Let's get this over with." He held the rag over the Mirror as he walked over to the tied up Tiger. She was looking down with her eyes close and as he reached her, her ears twitched. He sprung and kicked the mirror into the air. "Crane! Go!" PO shouted and Crane shot into the air. Tigress broke the rope and kicked the Dragon Warrior into the wall. She started fighting with the remainder with the five and Crane dropped the mirror. Being the Kung-Fu master he is, Shifu, caught the mirror with the end of his staff.

Po ran by Shifu and grabbed the Mirror. He ran into the fray and kicked Tigress causing her to hit the wall. She closed her eyes as Po literally shoved the Mirror, without the rag, into her face. "You need to balance your Yin and Yang!" She turned her face away from the mirror. "What about our dance!" This statement caused confusion among the majority of the other masters . . . and Zeng, who just happened to come in just now. "I promised that to Tigress, not an evil copy!" Shifu looked out the doors to see the sun setting. "Hurry, Panda!" Po sighed. "Just look into the mirror!" She growled. "No!" Po started to worry that this was never going to work. He felt someone tap his one the shoulder and he turned his head to see a silently crying Good Tigress. "If you want- sniff - for me to- sniff - return to normal you need to it me." She closed her eyes anticipating a punch. Po's eyes softened and Bad Tigress growled. "Hopefully you don't remember this." Po took one hand off the mirror and started tickling good Tigress. Both Good and Bad Tigress started laughing and a golden light came out of the mirror and there was a flash of light.

A whole Tigress stood up and looked around. Po covered the mirror with the Rag. "So . . . you remember anything?" Tigress had an emotion expression. "No . . . not really." Po let out the breath he was holding. She started to walk away. "But I will have that dance someday, Dragon Warrior." Shifu walked up to Po. "What Dance, Po?" Po watched as Tigress walked away and looked at Shifu. "It's a long story Shifu, well not that long, but you get the idea."

Tigress smiled as she walked away. She remembered everything.


	3. Oogway's Promise

A young Oogway ran as fast as he could towards a hatched door. He slid to it, opened it up, and jumped down it closing it behind him. He listened to the world outside and all he could hear was his heavy breathing. Oogway had long scratches and bruises all over his body and his shell in the back had a small crack in it. He closed his eyes and held his left side with his right claw. He grunted in pain and then he heard it . . . someone was in more pain than him. He walked around a corner in the underground base.

He saw a group of Bunnies, Pigs, Snow Leopards, and Geese around a table. "Oogway!" A male Snow Leopard motioned him over to the table. Oogway walked over and looked down at the table to see a female Lizard with multiple wounds. He checked her pulse; it was weak. She was dying. He took a step back with a look of fear in his eyes.

Oogway whipped around with a serious look in his eye. "What happened?" His tone was almost accusing as he looked towards the male Snow Leopard. Cheng, the Snow Leopard, looked towards the ground. "We went to look for you. Yan, Huo, and I." Oogway's claws tightened. " You know I can take care of myself." Cheng looked at the wounded Yan. "I know. But you were gone for hours and Yan wanted to look. "Where is Huo?" Cheng was silent for a moment. "Ke-Pa got him."

Oogway took a step back and his eyes held furious rage. "Ke-Pa!" Oogway roared into the air and punched the ground cracking the floor. Cheng and the others took a step back. Oogway calmed and put a claw on his head. "Can the healers help her?" A middle aged Pig took a few steps towards Oogway. "No, I'm sorry Oogway." Oogway walked over to the table. "Neither can I."Oogway closed his eyes and sighed.

A female Tiger walked up. "Sorry Oogway. She won't make it. She's not gifted with some kind of universal power like you are." Oogway's eyes snapped open. "But she can be!" The female Tiger and Cheng looked at each other with a hint of confusion. Oogway held his palm facing up and concentrating creating a part golden and part light orange Yin and Yang symbol. He put his claws on both sides of the chi sphere and started pulling his hands away from the chi sphere. He made a grunt of concentration. Small chi explosions happened around the room causing some parts of the walls and floor crack. Oogway yelled in pain and frustration and then the chi separated send a weak wind ring around Oogway.

Oogway took deep breaths and looked at the two chi orbs. He closed his palm around the golden one and plunged the orange one into Yan's chest. He stumbled back and fell to his knees. He stood to his feet with great effort and walked to the table. He looked at the Yan for a second before her eyes opened. She tried to stand up get off the table but stumbled and before she could fall Oogway caught her.

Both Oogway and Yan looked very weak. "You okay? I gave you a portion of my Chi." Oogway said dryly. "Yeah, but you don't seem okay." Oogway forced a smile. "I'm fine. And this will all be over soon." Oogway's expression turned dark and he look up. "I promise."


	4. Forgotten

Shifu looked down the hall waiting for the morning gong. He had already had his morning tea. Shifu's ears twitched and the gong sounded causing the furious five to burst out of their rooms. "Good morning, Master!" Shifu smiled as his students bowed. "Good morning, my students. After breakfast head to the training hall." Shifu, after saying this, turned around and walked off leaving the furious five to head to the kitchen.

After obtaining a serving of to-fu the masters sat in their respective seats. There were seven chairs, which confused them all. To their understanding there was only six masters. Mantis swallowed a mouthful of to-fu. "Why do we even keep the chair? No one ever sits there." Tigress glared at him. "Even so, we need to keep it." She looked down at her plate and squinted as if trying to remember something. Viper sighed. "Tigress, don't try. We have all tried . . . it's been two months." Monkey put his chopsticks down. "Yeah ,Tigress, let it go." Tigress clenched her chopsticks and they shattered. "I can't!" She sighed. "I won't." She stood up and left the room with her to-fu meal barley touched.

Tigress walked into the training hall and straight up to the gauntlet of wooden warriors. She punched and blocked and started repeating the movement defiantly entering deep thought. "Master Tigress." Tigress eyes widened and the gauntlets knocked her onto the ground. She sighed and stood back up. "Yes, Master." Shifu sighed. "Tigress, you need to focus." "How can I?" "I know it's hard not knowing how some things that are happening-" "It's not that simple, Master. I feel as if I know that person." Shifu's ears drooped. Just then the others came into the training hall. He looked at the others then back to Tigress. He sighed. "Everyone gets the day off and I want you go down to the village. All of you need to get away from this extra master dilemma. Now go." The five masters bowed respectively and exited the training hall.

Tigress looked towards the barracks. "I need to take care of something." She sprinted for the barracks and slowed to a stop once inside. She walked up to her room and paused. She looked across the hall at the room across from hers. She turned back and went into her room. She picked up a small panda doll that had burn marks in it(Po's panda doll from Kung Fu Panda 2). She sat on her bed. "Why can't I remember. Why haven't you come back? Why has everyone forgotten." She heard the opening of a door. "C'mon Tigress!" She heard Mantis shout. She sighed and looked at the doll. "I will remember and I will never forget again . . . I promise." She set the doll neatly on her bed and walked out of her room closing her door. She Walked outside the barracks and next to the other four. "To the village then."


End file.
